


Альфа

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Corsetry, Gen, Kinks, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено фразой из правил: "Рейтинг от М до Е дает возможность изображать эротические сцены с изображением особого сексуального фетиша, пристрастия, игры, перверсии или странности – кинка. Атласный корсет, очень волосатый мужчина, атласный корсет на очень волосатом мужчине".
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Визуал R-NC-21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Альфа

[**Открыть в полном размере**](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b9US.jpg)

  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735691) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736561) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736879) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740626)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740809) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741133) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737020) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737170) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739954)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741430) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737326) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740416) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737437)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
